User blog:Skull26374/The Challenge Cast Rankings (50-46)
Males 50. Dunbar Merrill: Oh Dummy Bear, what an angry guy. Dunbar is best known for his temper and annoyance with those around him. Toward the end of his challenge career he would spend most of his time alone reading books. This led to books being banned on the show. His other major storyline involved his tumultuous relationship with Paula Walnuts. *''The Island'': Dunbar joined the game this season as one of the four rookies from Sydney and the veterans weirdly immediately let him in their circle. I don't know if it was because he was a big guy and they thought he'd do well or what but nobody targeted him. Abram even gave him his key at the second ceremony after he was voted off because he felt Dunbar deserved it. Dunbar spent much of his time overhyping his abilities and complaining that he should get more food than the others, resulting in his rivalry with Tyrie. In the final key ceremony Evelyn shocked everyone when she took Dunbar's key over Johnny's and he was left to watch them sail away. *''The Duel II'': This time around Dunbar found himself on the outside of the majority alliance, with his closest ally in Paula. The two hooked up on-off and Paula painted a target on the pair when she picked Dunbar over MJ in the duel selection. Later in the game Dunbar began showing interest in Kimberly which deeply upset Paula, and he was eventually taken out by MJ. *''The Ruins'': Dunbar returned yet again on a sinking ship of a team and acted as one of the more experienced and better males. He continued to pursue his hookup with Kimberly and found himself in tough waters when Brad DQ'ed and he was the last male remaining. This led to him automatically being sent into the Ruins against Johnny where he lost yet again. *''Cutthroat'': After a season break Dunbar returned ready to take home the big money. He was picked for the Red Team and made an early agreement with Paula to keep each other out of the Gulag. This alliance went south when the Red Team lost a mission toward the end of the season and Paula voted him into elimination against Dan. Though Dunbar had won his elimination, he came back with no intention of protecting Paula and voted her into the final gulag where she was eliminated. After keeping close by Brad and Tori's side throughout the season, he was able to reach the finish line with his team in first place. *''Battle of the Exes'': Dunbar took another season break after winning and returned to be partnered up with Paula. As a pair the two performed consistently, but definitely weren't the strongest duo. They won a trivia mission and got a target on their back by voting Ty and Emily into the dome. Later on their number was called when they were sent into elimination against Aneesa and Rachel and won. They were voted into elimination in the subsequent challenge and got knocked out by Ty and Emily. *''Rivals II'': After being sent home prior to filming on Battle of the Seasons, Dunbar returned disappointed to find out he'd be with Tyrie all season. The two got last for the men in the first challenge securing their spot in elimination. The two were set to face Derek and Robb in a Jungle that favored their own strengths, but Dunbar threw it knowing he had no chance of winning the whole thing. 49. Brandon Nelson: Realistically Brandon hasn't done anything super interesting to make it this far in the ranking but he was a great guy so he has that going for him. Brandon entered the Challenge with the second group of fresh meat and appeared quite a few times for someone who wasn't all drama. *''Fresh Meat II'': Brandon entered the game a rookie and was the second to last male chosen in the draft, picked by Katelynn. Immediately Katelynn allied with Wes and Evelyn and they all just told Brandon to follow their lead. Early in the season he got into an altercation with an intoxicated Danny, and lost all hope when Katelynn continually underperformed, even dislocating her knee during a challenge. Knowing they had no chance in elimination, Brandon drank a beer before heading to exile and ultimately resulted in them DQ'ing from the game. *''Cutthroat'': Next season Brandon returned to be picked for the Red Team. His team consisted of mostly veteran players and boy did they take advantage of his rookie status. His team voted him into four gulags until he lost on the last one. TJ was even surprised that they kept throwing him in after he had constantly proved himself, but Brad needed a scapegoat to secure his first win. During this season he also got into it with Ty. *''Rivals'': Brandon came back for his third season in a row, this time partnered with hotheaded Ty. Immediately they found attention on themselves when Ty antagonized Adam Royer into punching him. Brandon and Ty were able to perform consistently but found themselves thrown into elimination by the Mob for having no real ties. Brandon held his own against Wes in the Jungle but it wasn't enough to return to the game. *''Battle of the Seasons'': Brandon entered the competition late with the Fresh Meat team to replace Team Sydney. They had no shot in hell. Big Easy constantly underperformed causing the team to fall into last place and into the Arena. Brandon refused to go into elimination because he didn't deserve to, but eventually he had to go in after being chosen by the winning team. He and Cara Maria lost to Chet and Sarah in the Arena. *''Free Agents'': Semi-surprisingly, Brandon competed on his first individual season this time around but still found himself on the outskirts of the main alliances. He found his biggest ally in Swift, who made the rookie mistake of helping the veterans get rid of him. He was taken out early on by Zach. 48. Devin Walker: I love everything about Devin. He's smug and arrogant, he's hilarious, he's there to party, but he's also there to win. His biggest downfall is his size and lack of athleticism but he still manages to perform well enough to succeed. Dude's also lucky as hell! *''Rivals III'': Devin came into the game partnered with softspoken Cheyenne and the two found themselves in the first jungle after picking the black skull. They were taken out by Johnny and Jessica. The end? Wrong. After Brandon quit the game, instead of bringing in a second replacement team, production brought Devin and Cheyenne back. This proved to be a lucky break for them because the pair managed to stay out of last place every week and picked the white skulls every week. They were nominated for like six eliminations in a row and managed to stay out of them. After politicking and siding with Wes, Devin was able to help his team make it to the end securing a third place finish. Oh and he also hooked up with Camila but I don't think that went anywhere. 47. Antoine de Bouverie: Antoine was one funny dude. He from Belgium and didn't quite understand specific situations quite as well as his American castmates, but he had a great time and made everyone laugh. *''Battle of the Sexes'': Antoine made his mark in the game by blazing through the competition and helping the men's team dominate throughout the season. During the game he developed a sweet friendship with Shane, even saving him from elimination over James late into the game. He hit on Genesis even though she was a lesbian and everyone knew she was a lesbian. Another memorable Antoine moment was when he hit on one of the judges during the "Human Aquarium" challenge. He was in a speedo and the judge pointed out that he had a boner. It was funny okay. In the final five he won the lifesaver and tried to give it to Shane, who refused. Once in the top four he DQ'ed in the final mission allowing Jamie the final spot in the end. 46. Christian Breivik: Another funny, foreign dude, Christian was the little Norwegian that could. He was a force to be reckoned with and a shining light on an awful Road Rules team. I actually felt a little bad because he deserved to make money that season. *''Extreme Challenge'': Christian entered the game with an ally in past Roadie Emily and the two ended up being the best performers on their team. Week after week Christian gave it his all and his team self-destructed and was the only player from Road Rules to be awarded MVP twice. Halfway through the season Ayanna got physical with him after he used a joke that she believed was racist, while Laterrian was more lenient about it. This ignited a thought-provoking conversation about the issue and although cameras weren't there to see it, Ayanna was sent home and Christian felt guilty. Females 50. Jasmine Reynaud: Jasmine is one of those players that you can't really take seriously. She's like 5'0" and weighs 90 lb. but you have to admit that she gave it her all in everything she did. Even when faced with unbeatable odds she would pull up her britches and get in others' faces. *''Rivals'': Jasmine made a big first impression when she came onto the scene with rival Jonna. Instantly the two made it clear that they weren't bowing down to the vets, and even won the first challenge. Jasmine had an early hookup with Tyrie and an altercation with Theresa where she got so upset that she punched a mirror. Eventually she crumbled when she felt Jonna wasn't supportive enough for her, but the two pulled together to beat puzzle queen Sarah in elimination. The pair were knocked out by Cara Maria and Laurel in the final girl's jungle. They had no shot. *''Battle of the Exes'': A season later Jasmine returned even feistier than before. Instantly she made it clear to Tyrie that they had a "business relationship" and nothing more. Of course he wasn't cool with her attitude and the two bickered throughout their time there putting a target on their backs. Being one of the weaker teams, they were voted in early on and sent home by Aneesa and Rachel. *''Battle of the Seasons'': Jasmine kind of bugged me this season because she came in with a sense of vet entitlement but Team Cancun did manage to perform well. Regardless Jasmine wasn't this star player she thought she was. On this season she was more mellowed out and acted as a more level headed friend to Jonna. Unfortunately for her in her support for Jonna, she was manipulated into going into an elimination that did not benefit from her size. *''Rivals II'': Jasmine returned tethered to Theresa, a partnership she predicted back on Rivals. The two decided on a tactic of staying lowkey and it actually worked out pretty well for them. They were got last place and were sent into the second jungle but were saved when TJ announced that there wouldn't be an elimination. While the pair thought they were in good shape with Theresa's hookup with Leroy, their gameplay backfired and they were later targeted for elimination and sent home by Camila and Jemmye. *''Free Agents'': Lets start off by saying Jasmine had NO shot in HELL this season. I mean first of all Laurel was there but even aside from that there was no way she could beat even half the girls physically. Regardless Jasmine tried to implement strategic gameplay to win some challenges. Her fate was sealed when Laurel was voted into elimination and Jasmine was unlucky enough to pull the kill card. You literally saw all the hope drain from her body. During the after shows she feuded with Nia and I think she hooked up with Isaac or Swift this season? It's all vague to me. 49. Amanda Garcia: When Amanda first came onto this show she left a sour taste in my mouth. Now looking back at everything I really do enjoy her. She and Ashley are basically the new age mean girls of the show and a major part of Amanda's existence is to call Camila out on her shit. *''Rivals III'': Amanda came onto the scene as a replacement for Leroy and Averey with Nelson and she instantly proved that she wasn't there to make friends. On the very first night she basically attacked everyone in the house, and even got slightly physical with Camila. This resulted in her being sent into her first elimination but she and Nelson were easily able to remove Johnny and Jessica from the game. She was sent into the very next elimination and was sent packing by Jamie and KellyAnne. *''Invasion of the Champions'': Amanda entered Thailand with no Camila to worry about and found close allies in fellow Lavender Ladies Ashley, Shane, and Sylvia. Amanda instantly joined in the majority against Tony and co. calling them out for not working with the entire group. She managed to win the final individual challenge in the beginning and secured her spot in the Oasis. Once the champions joined the competition Amanda proved her worth to her team with her superior puzzle skills. She managed to finish first in "X-It" before narrowly losing to Nicole in the Fortress. Throughout the season she stood by her beliefs and caused havoc where she went, fighting with Camila, Laurel, and helping spread a (true) rumor about Jenna. 48. Jenna Compono: Let me be clear: I don't personally hate Jenna. She's harmless and a solid competitor. Do I think she's as great as her fanbase thinks she is? No. As a TV personality and a competitor I think Jenna is way overhyped and I think that's my biggest problem with her. She is not the next Emily, Evelyn, Laurel, etc. no matter how much its spoken into existence. *''Battle of the Exes II'': Jenna first graced us with her presence as Jay's partner and instantly started hooking up with Zach. Due to her relationship with Zach, the veteran teams avoided targeting her and Jay throughout the season and the pair were able to float by. While they only ever won one challenge (surprisingly it was trivia), they managed to stay out of last place week after week and remained safe while the other teams targeted each other. After making it to the final challenge, Jay was unable to complete one of the checkpoints and the duo agreed to throw in the towel, losing their easy $30,000 prize. *''Battle of the Bloodlines'': Jenna returned next season partnered with her equally ditzy cousin and the two started off rocky. After a last place finish in the first challenge, Jenna was forced to face Christina in the Pit and she won. Once the teams merged, Jenna was placed on a forever-losing team and faced two more opponents in elimination: Larissa and KellyAnne. Eventually Jenna and Brianna reunited and managed to stay out of last place in the final two missions, securing their spot in the final. Jenna faced another third place finish. She also apparently had a rivalry with Vince that I think was touched on like once? *''Rivals III'': Jenna came onto this season with her strongest partner yet in Vince and was automatically safe from the wrath of Bananas. Jenna was able to win the first challenge of the season due to her height and balance, and the pair stayed out of elimination throughout. Along the way Jenna and Zach's relationship crumbled as she failed to keep it going through their limited phone calls. Emotional, she struggled with the belief that Zach had been cheating with her after he called her the wrong name. Regardless of this, she was able to pull off a second place finish with Vince. *''Invasion of the Champions'': Jenna came into Thailand as the Underdog with the highest veteran status beside Shane. Instantly she sided with the likes of Cory, Kailah, and Tony and found herself in minority alliance. She was sent into the second elimination against Anika but pulled through and earned her spot in the Oasis. Once the champions entered the game, Jenna found herself around Zach again and old feelings resurfaced. She got into defense mode when rumors about her and Bruno began to spread around the house, but this didn't matter long because Zach left early. Jenna became close friends with Kailah and lasted until the Underdog Bloodbath where she lost in a puzzle. 47. Ibis Nieves: Ibis is hands down one of the most beautiful women to grace the show. She's just stunning. As a competitor she started off strong and showed a lot of promise but eventually she got lax and relied on alliances to help her in the game. She proved that her biggest strength is eating however. *''Battle of the Sexes 2'': Ibis entered the game with no major allies and found herself in the veteran women's good graces. She performed consistently and gave no reason for her team to eliminate her until far into the game. She came into conflict with Tonya when Tonya had discovered that Ibis made a list of which women should be eliminated next. Ibis also displayed her wonderful eating talents by eating whole sticks of butter during a challenge. She made it to the final eight before being voted off. *''The Gauntlet 2'': Ibis returned after a season break and was placed on a strong rookie team. In addition to her strong team, she was also surrounded by her former X-Treme cast members. With Kina as the female team captain, Ibis was able to stay under the radar and avoid ever entering the Gauntlet. In a surprise decision, Ibis was spared from the final female Gauntlet when Kina chose to face Jillian instead, despite the protests from her team. In the end keeping Ibis around proved to be a smart decision as she helped the rookies eat a ton of roti and win the entire thing. *''The Ruins'': Ibis took a long break before randomly returning on a dominating champions team. She quickly aligned with Evan, Johanna, and Kenny and found herself safe for a while. After Wes and Evelyn had been vanquished from the game, Ibis slowly fell under the chopping block. In one of the most memorable deliberations of all time, Veronica managed to sway her entire team to vote Ibis in instead of her, including former castmate Derrick. Ibis was pit against Kimberly in the Ruins and lost. 46. Casey Cooper: Casey will forever be known as one of the worst female competitors of all time. I mean it's literally her thing. She's just bad at stuff. The funniest thing about her is that she's not self-aware of how bad she is and how much she brings down any team she's on. While her existence was sometimes frustrating, I couldn't not enjoy Casey's time on the show. *''Fresh Meat'': Casey entered the game and was drafted by Wes despite her poor performance in boot camp. She and Wes were instantly targeted for Wes being from Austin, and the pair were sent into FIVE exiles. Fortunately for them their luggage didn't weigh as much as everyone else's so they were able to win through all five exiles. Despite her strong exile performance, Casey did awful in every single daily challenge. She was bad at running and strength-based things, and swimming, and virtually everything. After an entire season of being yelled at by Wes, she managed to help pull a third place finish and was able to get the boob job she always wanted. *''The Duel'': Casey returned a season later but didn't do much. She found herself on the outskirts of the main alliances in the house but wasn't even really in the underdog alliance either. She was kind of just there. Robin took her out early on. *''The Gauntlet III'': The weirdest thing about this season was that even though Casey was an awful competitor, her team was so fixated on eliminating the old-school girls that she managed to fly under the radar. Literally her team went on a witch hunt for Beth, Coral, and Katie, yet Casey wasn't in their sights. Of course with that many players on her well-built team, they were easily able to pick up any slack she created, but still. Once Coral was voted into the Gauntlet she got fed up and quit, so little Casey volunteered to be eliminated by Evelyn. Casey also hooked up with Johnny this season and jumped out of a window to hide from the cameras. She is the Exes partner he deserved. *''The Ruins'': Sweet, sweet Casey returned for her final run in Thailand and was placed on the weakest team every assembled. Her already unbalanced team with the addition of herself and Shauvon created nothing but disaster. The champions knew Casey was their team's anchor and even though she was nominated for every single Ruins following the first challenge, she was never put in. This angered everyone on her team but there was nothing they could've done differently (besides win which was impossible). When it came down to the final female Ruins, Susie opted to face Casey in elimination despite protest from her male teammates, and Casey was sent home. She vowed to train harder the next time she came back but we never saw the blonde again. Category:Blog posts